


One of a Kind

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [21]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a (very) mini-adventure. Good thing he was paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

Joe looked up as someone came in, giving a warm smile when he saw who it was. "Hey, Phil. What's the occasion?"

"Day off. Thought I'd drop in and say hi."

"Here I was sure you didn't get any of those unless you were injured," Joe said, looking his friend over. Phil was, as usual, wearing a sharp suit, though it didn't look quite as sharp or new as he usually wore.

"Even I need a mental health break now and then."

"Don't we all?" Joe chuckled. "Usual?"

"Please."

Joe poured a glass of low-shelf Scotch and set it down. "There you go." Then, glancing at the clock, "Damn shipment's late. Scuse me, won't you? Apparently I need to make some calls."

Phil nodded and took a sip of the Scotch. "Thanks for this. And sure, go ahead."

Joe went back to his office and dialed. He would have preferred to call Phil, but he knew the other man was out of country with Kate and Methos. Clint, on the other hand, was still in the States, even if it was on medical leave. Now, Joe could just hope the other man would answer.

He did. "Barton."

"Agent Barton, it's Joe Dawson. Phil stopped in."

Clint bit out a curse. "I'm on my way. Shouldn't be more than five minutes."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Man."

"Yeah, course," Clint said, then hung up.

Joe paused before heading back to try to make himself believe that was Phil, knowing it was the only way he was going to last until Clint got there. At least, he thought, the bar wasn't opening for another couple hours, so no one else should get caught up in this.

Then he got to the front and saw that Laura was there early; she did that occasionally to get out of the house. She laughed at something Phil's twin said, and finished pouring an ale that she gave to Pierce.

"What's that?" Joe asked. "Changing drinks on me?"

Laura looked at him with a frown. "No, he said he wanted his…" she trailed off, eyes widening. "Oh, I'm thinking about Phil Andrews. Sorry," she said, taking the ale.

Quick girl, Joe thought as he poured another Scotch. "No problem. You're new; you'll get to learn the regulars eventually."

"It does take some time," Laura said with an apologetic smile.

Pierce returned it with a winning one of his own. "No problem."

"Do you want me to wipe down the tables, Joe?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Pierce waited until she was at the other end of the room before speaking again. "Who's coming?"

Joe frowned. "Sorry?"

"According to Laura—sweet girl, I could have fun with her—there is no shipment today. So. Who did you call to come rescue you?"

"You're not making a whole lot of sense, there, Brother."

"Don't play dumb, Dawson, you know I'm not Phil. So who's coming to bring me in?"

There wasn't any point in pretending, Joe thought. All he could do now was keep Pierce talking until Clint got there. "Barton."

"Well, shit, he can take me out before I even know he's there. What gave me away?"

Joe scoffed. "I'm not dumb enough to give up my only advantage." Not that he thought Pierce could hide the crazy, but he couldn't make it easy for him.

Pierce raised his glass in a toast and knocked it back. "You can't blame a guy for trying. I guess Phil's changed a bit over the years."

"Tash and Royce have definitely had an influence."

Joe watched Pierce wrestle with something. "Rumor has it he's dating them. What about him and Lang?

"Buddy, I don't ask questions I don't want the answers to."

A smile flashed across Pierce's face. "That's likely wise." There was another pause, though it felt more like Pierce was gearing up for something. "Is he happy?"

Joe wasn't sure how to answer that. On the one hand, he was leery of lying to Pierce, on the other he wasn't certain he wanted to give the younger man any extra ammunition. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "Yeah, he is."

Pierce nodded. "Good."

Joe couldn't tell if Pierce meant it was good Phil was happy, or good that Pierce had one more thing to use to hurt his twin. Likely, he decided, it was a bit of both.

Pierce tapped his glass; Joe refilled it and watched Pierce knock it back. "Well, I should go before Barton gets here. I'll be back, though. I still need to find out why Royce is so important to the director, and how he didn't stay dead."

"Don't expect me to tell you."

Pierce gave a cold smile. "Threatening you won't do any good, so I'll just remind you of your pretty little waitress over there. And to prove that I mean it…"

Pierce drew a pistol and leaned over the bar to fire. Joe didn't have to fake the fall or a shout, though it was surprise and not pain. Pierce ran and was out the door by the time Laura was behind the bar and at Joe's side.

"I'm fine," he told her. "He got the prosthetic, not flesh." He took a moment to slow his heart from the rush of adrenaline, then heaved a sigh. "I'm not gonna be walking on it anytime soon, though. I've got a wheelchair in the office."

The door burst open, then, and Laura surged to her feet, grabbing a full bottle for a weapon.

"Easy, Sweetheart, I'm one of the good guys," someone said, and Joe recognized Clint's voice.

"You could have gotten here sooner; the asshole shot Joe," she said. "And the name's Laura, not Sweetheart."

Clint jumped over the bar, concern fading into confusion at the lack of blood. "What the hell?"

Joe rapped on his leg. "He hit plastic. Won't be able to walk 'til I get a replacement, but no real harm. Joe Dawson."

"Clint Barton," he said, helping Joe up and over to a chair. "Nice to meet you. And you, Laura. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"No, it's okay," she said with a sigh. "I'm the one who didn't pay enough attention and let him know Joe had figured out he wasn't Phil."

"You couldn't have known."

She gave Joe a look. "Yes, I could have. Phil never comes in on the weekend in a suit, he wears better suits than that, and he is decidedly not crazy."

Clint looked at her a moment, surprised, then grinned. "Nice attention to detail. Why don't I help you get ready for opening; I can be here if Pierce comes back."

"Thanks, Man. I'd appreciate that," Joe said, hiding a smile. Joe didn't think Pierce would be back any time soon, and he didn't figure Clint thought that, either. The way the archer was looking at Laura, though, well. She could use a good man in her life.


End file.
